Guardian of the Moon
by ApexSack
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed and forgotten. He is cheated by the one he loved the most and Percy is miserable and wants nothing but death. Percy is found by Artemis and her hunters. When the gods call for Percy, they give him something. A responsibility. (On hiatus; I've been busy and I'm pretty sure MatrixReloaded98 got arrested for illegally setting off fireworks. Fourth of July :/)
1. Betrayed

Betrayal

Percy POV

"So, you know what he said?" I asked Jason.

"What did he say?" Jason looked like he was stifling a laugh.

"He said 'you're not my type'." We both laughed and got smacked upside the head our respective girlfriends.

"You shouldn't make fun of Nico like that!" Annabeth scolded. Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry, it's all in good fun." I replied.

Jason yawned. "I think I'll be going to sleep now." He glanced at Piper.

"Me too." Piper said.

"Just don't do something funny. Remember, you're still kids." I joked.

Both of them blushed. It was an old joke, but it always made them flush red.

After they both went away, I turned to Annabeth to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream coming from the forest. I looked in the direction, uncapped Riptide, and ran towards the sound, Annabeth on my heel. When we reached the location, we saw a kid my age was cowering and screaming like a girl, all because a mere dracanae was running towards him.

I sighed in annoyance and ran towards the dracanae. It saw me, but too late. I had already slashed at its midsection and the monster had dissolved into monster dust.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I mumbled.

I looked at the kid and saw he was surrounded by a couple of campers. I walked towards them and listened to what the kid was telling them.

"I killed an entire horde of monsters." He then pointed towards me. "And that kid was just standing there watching."

 _What?_ , I mentally laughed. _All right, kiddo, you've had your fun._

Everyone turned their eyes towards me.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked him.

Clarisse growled at me. "You were always a coward Prissy."

"Whoa, whoa, there was no hor-"

Chiron interrupted me. "Percy", he said lightly, "I expected more from you. Can you come by the Big House later and discuss what you did?"

 _Even you, Chiron?_

"Okay...", I replied hesitantly.

I walked away, back to my cabin, but I saw the tiniest trace of a smirk on that kid's face.

 _I don't like him._

The cabin door opened. I expected it to be Annabeth, but the kid that I saved walked in.

"Oh, hello", I greeted.

He sneered at me. "Is that any way to show your respect toward superiors?"

I remembered that Chiron wanted to speak to me. "I have to go talk to Chiron, but before I go, just know something. Just know you aren't my superior. I'll be back later."

I walked toward the Big House.

LINE BREAK

"What?", I asked sharply.

"I said that since you failed your duty to save new campers, you are being voted by the entire camp of exile", Chiron repeated.

 _Exile? Whoa whoa, I'll be banned from camp? Camp's my home! I can't be banned!_

"Please go back to your cabin."

I nodded numbly.

LINE BREAK

The kid's name is Darren. I call him Smelly Darren. He's like the camp's version of a bully. Seriously, the guy is a complete jerk. He doesn't know how to wield a sword, can't use a bow, doesn't have any water abilities, and smells like a sewer. And guess what? The campers still kiss his butt. He boasts that he is the best demigod ever and that he is better than me, Percy Jackson.

What hurts me is that he is slowly getting all of my friends into his side. Even Annabeth has started to keep her distance from me, which I didn't think would happen.

I was walking through the forest searching for some kind of monster. I was really frustrated, and the only release I have is killing monsters. I heard people talking so I glanced around until my eyes landed on a girl with familiar blonde curls and a boy with short black hair. I hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

Wait...what is Annabeth doing with that jerk?

"I love you, Annabeth." Darren told her.

 _Ha! Sorry, kiddo, she's my girlfriend!_ I expected Annabeth to beat the Hades out of that kid, but instead she kissed him.

"I love you too, Darren." Annabeth replied.

My heart broke into a million pieces. The love of my life, taken by that kid. Darren crossed the line; there was NO way I was going to take that lying down. I stomped towards them.

"You crossed the gods damned line, Darren."

Annabeth stared at me, while Darren smirked.

"Get lost Jackson, didn't you hear? Annabeth loves me, not you." Darren smugly said.

And that's when I saw it. It was a spray bottle that I recognized. Whenever he'd spray it, people around him would smell it and he'd brainwash them. The only known cure was death to the wearer.

I stabbed the kid straight through the stomach with Riptide.

"What the HADES, Jackson?!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth, the kid will not be missed. You know why? Because of that damn spray bottle near his neck."

The effects wore off. I felt the air get a little clearer.

Annabeth approached me. I stepped back, my subconscious telling me that I shouldn't be here anymore, that they all hate me regardless.

I knew that something was off. She was Annabeth Chase, architect of Mount Olympus. She set standards.

LINE BREAK

I had expected it to wear off, but the campers still hate me. They think I planted it. Even after I killed Darren, they all kiss his butt. Even when they don't have a reason to.

I decided that it was enough and that I was finished with all this demigod stuff. I was going to go home to my mother. I packed my backpack with all my clothes and useful supplies.

I went outside the cabin and saw Annabeth weeping at Darren's tombstone. I bit back tears: even if she didn't like me, it pained me to see her in this condition.

 _Whatever. I'm done._

I looked back once more and smiled sadly at the camp I used to call home.

In the distance, I heard a voice I recognized as Chiron's.

"Percy Jackson has henceforth been exiled. Please get him out of his cabin."

"Goodbye home." I mumbled sadly. I turned back and went back to my mother's apartment.

LINE BREAK

I walked to my apartment and saw that the door was already opened. I noticed that there was something off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked inside.

"Mom?" I shouted, looking around.

When I opened the door to the living room, I fell to my knees at the sight I saw. My mother Sally Jackson was lying dead on the ground and my step-father Paul Blofis was lying a couple feet away, dead as well. I had my head in my hands as I kept on weeping about the death of my parents. They were the only ones who loved me, and they were no longer there to make me feel loved. Now, I had no reason to live this miserable life anymore.

I got to my feet and went out of the building, running as far away as possible. I soon realized that I had been running non-stop for hours. I ran into a forest with tears cascading down my face like a waterfall. I didn't look carefully where I was running and my feet landed awkwardly on a stone. I tripped. I fell face-first on a big rock and it hit my forehead. Immense pain took over and I accepted it with a smile on my face.

"At least I can get out of this nightmarish hellscape." I mumbled as I fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: I saw something along the lines of this on MatrixReloaded98's fanfiction profile and I decided to finish it since he's been inactive.**

 **I've also modified his version of it and found the original on Wattpad. I did try to contact him, and he responded with the following message:**

 ** _"I did try to upload this onto fanfiction, only making grammatical changes, but I got a ton of hate. If you're going to edit my version, make it so that it's more original. I'm sick of the haters."_**

 **So, I guess I'll stick to my word on this one.**

 **~ ApexSack (with the help of MatrixReloaded98)**

Hey guys, Matrix here.

So a lot of you guys gave me hell in PM, so I'm gonna work with ApexSack here on creating a more unique version.

I said I'd adopt the story in a certain part of the story (around a chapter in the 30's) because I didn't like the ending. ApexSack here also hates the ending, luckily, so we'll be able to go ahead and make it our way.

Check out the original story here: story/36913840

~ MatrixReloaded98


	2. Why Me

Why Me?

Artemis POV

I was on a hunt with Phoebe and Thalia. We were searching for some monster, who had been spotted near our camp. I could sense a powerful being was somewhere nearby. I ran into a clearing and spotted a boy who was lying on the ground with his face in the grass and a lot of blood pouring out of him. The three of us walked slowly towards the boy. Thalia used her feet to turn the boy, so that we could see his face. When we saw who it was, we gasped.

Percy Jackson was lying unconscious on the ground.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be snogging that Athena spawn?

"Percy!" Thalia cried. Thalia knelt near him and searched for a pulse.

I knelt next to Percy as well. His head had a huge opening from where blood was coming out like a fountain. The blood looked fresh.

"Milady, his pulse is faint, he has been hit hard on the head." Thalia said.

I sent a silent message to Apollo, to come here at once. I saw a familiar flash of of light nearby.

"Hey little sis-" Apollo casually said, but when his eyes landed on Percy he exclaimed, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" He knelt down next to Percy and started checking his pulse and his eyes.

"Is he okay, Apollo?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, he's not okay. His pulse is extremely low and he's lost three fifths of his blood. I'm taking him to my palace."

He flashed away and I stood up along with Thalia.

"Whatever. He was just a boy." Phoebe replied.

Thalia glared at Phoebe. "Yes, the boy who took the sky from our lady and who saved Olympus' ass countless times."

Phoebe glared at Thalia.

"Girls, go to camp, I will go to Mount Olympus to check what happened to Percy and find out why he was here." I told them.

But first, a quick stop at Camp Half-Blood...

They both nodded and went away.

LINE BREAK

I flashed myself to Apollo's palace and the first sight I saw was Percy lying unconscious on the bed with Apollo treating his wounds and all the other Olympian gods around him.

"Artemis? What happened?" Poseidon worriedly asked.

"I was on a hunt with my hunters Phoebe and Thalia when we saw Percy lying on the floor like this. We don't know about anything else that happened." I told him.

I glanced at Percy and felt sad about him. He was the only proper boy...no, man...to have ever lived and he is the only man who has my respect.

"How is he?" I asked Apollo.

He nodded. "He'll be awake in a couple of hours."

Zeus nodded. "Apollo, tell us when he is awake, we will find out who did this."

Apollo nodded and most of the gods flashed away. Only me, Apollo and Poseidon remained.

Apollo looked at me. "You have a theory, don't you?"

He was right. Damn it.

"I don't think a monster would have left him like this. That crack in his head looked like it was a rock nearby. Which means he was running and tripped." I said.

Apollo and Poseidon looked at me intently.

"The reason he was running means it was most likely not because of a monster, or they would have finished him off themselves. He's a high value target, they'd want to make sure he's dead. No, he'd be running because of something tragic that happened, something that sent him into a depression. According to camp, he was exiled. That wouldn't be enough; he'd still..." I trailed off as realization struck me.

"Have his parents." Poseidon whispered.

Apollo and I shook our heads sympathetically.

"She was the best damn woman to ever live, and she's dead." Poseidon murmured.

I could see tears in his eyes, and I realized that the law Zeus declared was because of him. That parents couldn't interfere directly with their kids.

Oh gods.

Poseidon went to (most likely) bury Sally's body somewhere. Apollo just shook his head; it must have pained him to see his family like this. I looked at Percy. His hair was wilder than the forest we were staying in, which only make him look more handsomer, and...

 _Wait, what? ARTEMIS! SOMEONE POUR A BUCKET OF WATER ON THIS WOMAN!_

Ironic, because he's a son of Poseidon...

 _GAAAH!_

Apollo came back to his senses. I gathered myself quickly.

"I'll be continuing my duties. You going to be here?" Apollo asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I will be here, Apollo."

Apollo nodded, then smirked. "Just be careful. Percy's been known to be irresistible to the ladies."

"Get out of here." I sneered.

He chuckled and exited the room. I glanced back at Percy and removed his hairs from his forehead and without thinking I started caressing his cheek. I removed my hand quickly when I came to know what I was doing.

 _ARTEMIS! YOU'RE A MAIDEN! YOU SWORE OFF MEN! THEY'RE PIGS!_

BUT PERCY IS NOT A PIG! HE'S SO KIND AND MODEST!

I chuckled at the mental debate between my conscious and subconscious.

I took Percy's hand and intertwined our fingers, taking a seat next to his bed. His hand brought a warm feeling through me. I somehow felt more safer around him. I didn't know what was making me do all this, but it just felt right.

I placed my head on the bed and fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

Percy POV

When I woke up I felt someone's hand in mine. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with auburn hair stirring, she woke up and slowly looked up with silver eyes looking into mine.

I bowed my head "Lady Artemis."

She scowled "Percy, no need to be so formal."

She was blushing crimson red because she just realized that she was still holding hands with me. "Speak a word of this and I will castrate you."

We removed our hands and I tried to get to my feet only to fall back onto my bed because of a throbbing pain in my head.

"Percy, you are not alright, you need to rest. I will call Apollo, wait." Artemis said.

"No need." I weakly replied.

"Percy, what are you doing? You need medical help." Artemis replied, concerned.

I simply poured a bottle of water on my head, and instantly I felt rejuvinated, even it was only for a while.

I went near the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I took two, one for the one I had now and the other I was sure to have for the council meeting Artemis or Apollo was sure to call.

Apollo flashed in the room. _Silly me, it's his palace and his domain. He'd know if I was awake._

"I thought for a moment I would maybe lose my favorite cousin through amnesia or brain hemorrhage." He smiled.

"Not so easily, Apollo." I replied.

"Shall we call the council Apollo?" Artemis asked.

Apollo nodded.

 _Ha! Called it!_

Artemis called the council and one by one the Olympians all appeared. Poseidon was the first to embrace me in a tight bone crushing hug that would make Tyson jealous.

"I'm sorry, Percy." He said as we broke apart.

I gulped a lump that was growing in my throat. I didn't want to talk about this but thank the gods...literally, Zeus saved me.

"We will speak of this in the throne room." He turned to me. "Are you able to walk nephew?"

I shook my head. "I can barely breathe from that hug Dad gave me."

Zeus smiled. "We will meet you in the throne room."

The gods all flashed away to the throne room leaving only Apollo.

He handed me a cup of nectar and a piece of ambrosia. I ate it and suddenly felt better.

"You sure you can walk?" Apollo asked me, worry clear in his tone.

I nodded. "Yes Apollo."

I stood up and found out that my pain had vanished. I walked a bit and I felt normal.

"C'mon, let's get to the throne room." Apollo said as he flashed us both to the throne room.

When I arrived in the throne room I saw a familiar sight of all the gods yelling at each other or giving me strange looks. Aphrodite was busy putting lipstick on her lips. When she saw me she winked, which made me gag. Hephaestus was making some sort of helicopter. Hermes was being chased by Ares, who was yelling colorful words at him with a massive axe in hand. Hera was talking to her brother Poseidon and Zeus was shaking his head at his family's stupidity. Hestia smiled warmly at me from her throne. She and Hades owe me; because of me they have thrones at Mount Olympus. On second thought, no, they don't owe me anything. It was long overdue. I returned her smile: Hestia was my favorite goddess along with Artemis. Dionysus was sleeping and snoring loudly on his throne. Demeter was giving Hades lectures on how he should eat his cereal regularly, while Hades had his head in his hands. And lastly Artemis, who was giving me a very strange look. I had to admit she was looking gorgeous in her 18 year old form, as far as I remembered I had never seen her in this form and she looked way more gorgeous than Aphrodite...what the hell was that?

Zeus blasted his lightning bolt in the middle of the throne room, silencing everyone immediately. I immediately faked like my ears were ringing, making painful winces.

All the gods took their seats and rolled their eyes at my antics. I felt like I would spontaneously combust with such powerful beings looking at me. I glanced at Hestia, thankfully she understood, and she lit me on fire.

Immediately Poseidon waved his hand and I was completely covered...and a layer of water was on the floor near me. _Way to overreact, Dad._

I sighed and said, "Annabeth cheated on me."

Silence took over all the gods turned their eyes towards Athena, who could not believe what she heard.

"She would never do that. I know she wouldn't." Athena said confidently.

"I caught her making out with that disgusting excuse of humanity named Darren." I replied.

"I am going to slaughter that kid. He's not my child, he was always a spoiled brat." Poseidon angrily said.

"Too late. I already skewered him. But in a way, he opened my eyes. I now realize I was in love with a power-hungry whore who was supposed to be wise."

"But why did you run away and why were you in the forest?" Hestia asked.

I took a deep breath. "My parents were murdered."

"Do not make him relive that. It was horrifying news for me and it must have killed him to hear it the first time." Poseidon said.

"Do you know who did it, at least?" Hestia asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I found them both dead in their apartment after I ran from camp."

Poseidon's body glowed sea green with power. "Whoever did this will face my wrath. I will drag them into the seas, give him my blessing, and make him immortal. Then I will torture him for eternity until he loses the will to live and fades away." All the gods flinched at the tone that Poseidon was using, he was no one to make empty threats. Everyone knows that Poseidon can be a much more dangerous enemy than Zeus.

Zeus was looking at Poseidon with pity. "We will brother, together." Poseidon nodded gratefully at his brother. No matter how much they fight, both of them love each other and would sacrifice their immortality for the other, if they have to.

Zeus looked back at me. "Anything else, nephew?" He kindly asked. Even though Zeus wasn't known for being kind, he knew that his brother and favourite nephew had lost someone they loved.

The rest of the council, however, looked at him like he had grown two more heads.

I shook my head. "No, uncle."

Zeus nodded. "Where will you go now?"

I pondered on this. I could not just go back to the place where everyone just threw me away like I was yesterday's trash. I was exiled. I couldn't go back to my mother's apartment because that would bring back sad memories.

"Honestly speaking uncle, I don't really know." I replied.

Zeus looked thoughtful, then he turned his eyes towards Artemis and gestured for her to come and talk to him. Artemis went and they started conversing. They both seemed to be arguing, with Artemis scowling, gosh she looks cute when she scowls...

 _SHE'S THE GODDESS ARTEMIS! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME, PERCY?_

But she was holding my hand when we were both sleeping!

 _ENOUGH!_

Zeus told her something to which she finally agreed and they both turned back at me and Zeus gestured for me to come forward.

I went and stood opposite to a angry looking Artemis and a.. was that pity in Zeus's eyes?

"Perseus, I have decided that you be with the hunters as their guardian. Artemis has already agreed with it." Zeus told me.

 _Oh, HELL no. I'd rather die. Well, maybe if I'm lucky..._

 **I had these files saved on my computer for the first three chapters.**

 **~ ApexSack**


	3. A New Punching Bag

A New Punching Bag

Percy POV

I thought about it. It wasn't a bad thing to join the hunt, was it? What would they do to me? At least it's better than going back to that camp.

"But I don't think that the hunters will accept me. They won't like the idea of a male living near them." I said.

Artemis nodded. "They won't. But Percy, you're not just any male, you're Percy Jackson. You're much more different than other males. If any male has the chance to be friends with the hunters, it's you."

I nodded. "Okay, I accept."

Zeus nodded. "Swear on the River Styx that you will be with the hunters and protect them till your last breath."

I sighed. "I swear on the River Styx that I will protect the hunters and Lady Artemis with all I have and will die in the process, if necessary." Thunder boomed overhead.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "No need to protect me, Perseus."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Zeus shook his head. "He will also be your guardian, Artemis."

I absolutely laughed in my head at the look Artemis gave her father. "But father, I don't need a guardian." She gestured vaguely to me. "And certainly not a male, no less."

"Okay Ms. Sexist, you know what? I'm not doing you any favor being your hunters' punching bag, so don't get too high." I glared at her.

She glared back at me and was so close that I could feel her breath. Our noses were even touching.

Zeus cleared his throat causing the both of us to turn our eyes towards him.

"Girls girls, you can fight all you want after you two reach camp, okay?" He asked.

Artemis and I nodded, ignoring the slight blush creeping up both our cheeks.

Hestia came towards me. "Percy, do you wish to be my champion?" She asked.

I smiled. "I would love to, Lady Hestia."

She smiled back and blasted me with a blur of flames.

"Now you can summon food, use fire against your enemies and teleport yourself with fire." She told me.

I bowed my head and she went back to her throne. Then I summoned some yogurt, and she rolled her eyes at me.

Then Aphrodite came towards me and smirked. "You ever need time off the hunt, you can give me a visit any day at my palace." She seductively said. She then raised her hand and before I could argue, she blasted me with a blast of pink energy and I started to cough because of the perfume that was covering me. When the perfume vanished I felt taller and stronger.

"Ooh la la." Aphrodite cooed.

All the goddesses in the room were drooling at me and I punched Aphrodite in the face for doing that. I even saw Artemis drooling. When she saw me watching what she was doing she blushed.

"Am I going to some fashion show or the hunters camp?" I angrily asked.

Aphrodite shook her head and kissed me on both the cheeks. She stupidly pouted when I refused to give her a kiss on the lips. She's lucky I didn't kick her in her kneecaps until she fell unconscious for kissing me anyway.

"Don't forget to visit me Percy" She said.

"Oh, I will!" I angrily replied back. She rolled her eyes and went back to her throne.

Apollo came forward and smirked. "Good luck, my little sister's hunters will make your life a living hell." He blasted me with golden energy and when my vision returned I felt like I was suddenly better at archery and I felt the need of singing a song. And haikus. I quickly shoved down those needs.

"It doesn't do much other than making you a better singer in case you want to go to some TV show. It also gives you the ability to be better at archery, as I have heard you are the worst archer in Greek history." He said out of breath.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks, Apollo." He nodded and went back to his throne.

Everyone was stunned when the demigod-hater Hera came forward and blessed me. My face was only comparable to Artemis' from when Zeus told her I was also her guardian.

"My blessing allows you to read minds of mortals and weak demigods and also it helps from guarding your mind from others who can read your mind, like us gods." She said.

I nodded gratefully. "It does a world of good to me, Lady Hera." And it also gives me a plan.

She smiled and went back to her throne.

Then came Athena. "Perseus, I am really sorry for what my daughter did to you."

I waved my hand at her. "No need to apologize Lady Athena, your daughter's actions are not yours to choose." I smiled at her.

She smiled sadly at me. "I am so sorry Perseus, I misunderstood you, you are a really good demigod, the best ever. You don't deserve my daughter." She blasted me with a gray blast of energy and when my vision returned, I suddenly started to plan what all areas of the throne room are to be guarded or what ways can a enemy attack.

Poseidon stared at her incredulously. "I thought you hated all my sons?"

Athena went back to her throne.

Artemis came towards me. "I have never blessed a male before so you better not waste it." She warned.

I chuckled. "Okay, moonbeam."

She looked enraged. "WHAT!?" She yelled.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, Arty, sorry."

She gritted her teeth then she blasted me with silver energy.

"My blessing will make you better at archery, make you more agile, more aware, and it will also make you stealthier. It will also make you partially immortal like my hunters." She told me with a stoic expression.

I nodded my head and she went back to her throne.

Zeus raised his lightning bolt and blasted it on the ceiling. "Meeting dismissed."

All the Olympians flashed out leaving only Apollo, Poseidon, Hestia and Artemis behind.

"Bro, watch out, their castration methods are damn painful." Apollo said.

We chuckled.

"Will do." I replied.

Apollo nodded and flashed away.

"Whenever you don't feel good, Percy, You can always visit the hearth." Hestia kindly told me. She kissed me on the cheek,said her goodbye, and flashed away.

"I am going to avenge your parents' death, Percy." Poseidon said.

I nodded. "Yes Dad, but remember, we're in this together."

He nodded and gave me a hug before flashing out as well.

I stood awkwardly as Artemis glared at me.

"You will pay for calling me with a stupid nickname in front of the council." She growled as she took slow and deadly steps towards me. I took a few steps back.

"Sorry, you now have a eternity to spend with me. So get used to it." I smugly replied.

She smirked. "Not at all, living with the hunters, you won't live a month."

I nodded. "Let's see, Arty."

She flashed us both to camp and the first thing I saw was about two dozen girls looking confused to see a male standing next to her mistress and not yet turned into a jackalope.

"What is that boy doing here milady?" Phoebe spat the word boy as if it was the most venomous thing in the world.

Thalia weaved through the crowd that was forming and she sighed in relief when she saw me. Then her expression turned to one of rage as she stomped her way towards me.

"What on earth were you trying to do by hitting your head on a rock!? Did you think it was your pillow, Kelp Head?" She hissed.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Good to see you too Pinecone Face."

She smiled and gave me a bone crushing hug, which I returned. All the hunters raised their bows at me.

"You don't touch any one of our hunters. Especially not our lieutenant, boy." The hunter whom I assumed was Atalanta spat.

Thalia broke from the hug and glared at her fellow hunter. "You will not say a thing to my cousin, understand?"

Atalanta looked shocked. She reluctantly nodded.

"Perseus, there is a spare tent for you. You can get sleep peacefully tonight. Tomorrow your days of being one of the hunters start." Artemis smirked.

She led me to a tent that was away from all the other hunters' tents and showed me inside. It was bigger on the inside than from the outside. It had a bunk, some tables and cupboards near it, and it also had a bathroom inside. Artemis handed me a duffel bag which was enchanted, so it carried much more than it can hold normally. It contained fresh clothes for me. I came out with Artemis and started examining my tent from the outside.

"Nice." I said.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "We'll see what's nice tomorrow Perseus."

"Can you stop calling me that? My name is Percy." I angrily said.

"Okay, Prissy." She laughed.

I was immediately struck with sadness as I remembered the nickname Clarisse used to give me.

"What's wrong Percy?" She kindly asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's just...that's what Clarisse used to call me."

I couldn't help but stare. The moon only highlighted her already perfect face, and I knew right then and there I couldn't force down my feelings.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She paused. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, as I went inside.

I sighed and crashed into my bed, exhausted from the events that had taken place today. The plan from the throne room made sense now, but I still needed to check with Artemis.

With that thought, I went to sleep.


End file.
